<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-meeting The Parents by OnceForMe22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641824">Re-meeting The Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22'>OnceForMe22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sent Back To Me AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Robb Stark, Boyfriends, Facetime, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna is Not a Stark, M/M, Meet the Family, Mild Smut, Musician Jon Snow, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb and Jon are godbrothers, Robb is Scottish, The Starks are Scottish, Video Chats, soft, texts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from Colours!</p><p> </p><p>Due to one of his siblings dropping him in it, Robb's parents find out that their son is in a new relationship. What they didn't find out is that Robb is dating Jon, Ned's Godson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sent Back To Me AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-meeting The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be posted a week before Valentine's Day but prior commitments said no. However, it's here now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb wasn’t much of an early riser. Before starting his relationship with Jon, it wasn’t unusual for him to roll out of bed after midday. After establishing their relationship, he had changed that time to a reasonable, or so he thought, 11.30am. Jon often told him that this was not a normal time and Robb shut him up with kisses. However, Robb was now up at 9am, sitting on his PlayStation in his old university hoodie and his sweatpants playing Immortals Fenyx Rising, which he decided to get himself for his birthday, three days ago. He had been ranting about this game for months and now it was finally here! He had been playing for half an hour when Jon walked into the living room.</p><p>“… Babe?”</p><p>“Sorry. Can’t talk. Must focus on boss. Must not lose.” Robb said, almost robotically.</p><p>Jon chuckled. “Coffee it is then.”</p><p>Robb heard Jon pad off to the kitchen and fiddle around with some mugs and the kettle. It wasn’t long before a mug of coffee was placed in front of him and Jon was pressed to his side. Robb looked over at him, smiled, and kissed him on his hairline.</p><p>“How’s the game?” Jon asked.</p><p>“The map is big, and I can’t find shit, I hate everything and everyone, which means it’s the best thing ever.” He said quickly.</p><p>“Good! I was thinking we get a takeaway later? I’ve got rehearsal today and I really can’t be fucked to cook.” Jon suggested as he stretched out.</p><p>“Well, after that gig yesterday, I’m not surprised. Everyone was on top form, and that was the best version of Colours you’ve ever done!”</p><p>“Thanks babe, although I still think the best version of that was the first time we did it.” Jon grinned. “You mind if I take a shower?”</p><p>“Jon, this is basically your second home at this point. You’re long past asking me if you can take a shower. I feel like the better question is… can I join?” Robb smirked.</p><p>“Easy, gamer boy.” Jon chuckled. “Have fun with your game.” He said, kissing him on the cheek before standing up.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Robb whined before grabbing and kissing his hand.</p><p>“Yes, I’m the fun police… for now.” Jon said before making his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Robb sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk away. They had been together for two and a half months now and it was going great. Robb had met Jon’s bandmates. Tormund and Ygritte were particularly interested in meeting him, giving him the shovel talk and promising to make his life a living hell if they even dared to break their friend’s heart. Robb assured that he only wanted to make Jon happy. After that, the two red heads began to warm to him, Tormund was especially friendly when he found out they both shared a rugby playing past. Tormund tried to coerce Robb into arm wrestling match, which was promptly shot down by the scariest look Robb had ever seen Jon give. Tormund quickly informed Robb that would need to get used to ‘the look’ if he was going to be with Jon. Jon’s band were fun, and now that Robb was at all of the performances, he was often at after parties, which were just glorified nights of over drinking, that would usually be held at Jon’s house, the band had really warmed to Robb, and he had to them.</p><p>Jon also introduced him to his co-worker and best friend, Sam. They had met in college and had pretty much been inseparable since, choosing to go to the same university and be housemates while they studied. The only reason they still weren’t living together is because Sam had moved in with his girlfriend, Gilly. Gilly’s father owned the bar that Jon and Sam worked at, but she had been running the show for the last five years. Sam and Gilly were good people, and it was clear Sam had Jon’s back no matter what.</p><p>Robb didn’t have many friends in London but his best friend, Theon, was often in the area, and he was eager for Jon to meet him. Robb did worry at first, Theon was… interesting. Hell, even Robb didn’t like him much at first but eventually warmed up to him. It seemed like there would be tension between Jon and Theon at first, but it seemed like the two managed to speak fluent sarcasm with one another and went back and forth with playful jabs at each other.</p><p>Yes, everything was going well… however, Robb had started to wonder why the two hadn’t had sex yet. The two had many moments of passion but Jon would stop them right before they went any further than making out and maybe rubbing against each other with their clothes on. It wasn’t that Robb couldn’t wait, although he had started to get reacquainted with his right hand <em>a lot </em>lately, but he could tell Jon was forcing himself to stop. The lust that was in his eyes, the longing on his face, his moans when Robb grinded against him. Robb was sure Jon wanted him just as much as he wanted Jon. Oh well, he figured he could hold on for longer. What he had with Jon right now was great and there was no reason to worry about a small part of their relationship so early on. They’d be tearing off each other’s clothes eventually, he was sure of it. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stark Sibling Group Chat:</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rickon [9.45am]: Mum and dad are calling a family FaceTime today. You’ve all been warned!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.45am]: Fuck, really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.46am]: What time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rickon [9.46am]: 5.30</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rickon [9.46am]: Oh and @Robb Stark mum and dad found out about your new boyfriend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rickon [9.46am]: They have questions lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.46am]: FUCK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.46am]: HUH!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.46am]: NEW?! BOYFRIEND!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.46am]: WHEN!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.46am]: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.47am]: AND WHY DID YOU TELL RICKON!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rickon [9.47am]: Well actually, Bran told me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.47am]: Wow Robb, so fuck us then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.47am]: Bran found out himself! He called me about it, he saw something on Facebook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.47am]: You guys know he finds out EVERYTHING. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.48am]: I don’t get how mum and dad found out though, they’re clueless about social media</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bran [9.48am]: Uh… I would like to be excluded from this narrative…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.48am]: WHAT DID YOU DO!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bran [9.48am]: It… may have slipped out when I was at dinner last week… I’m sorry! It was an accident </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.48am]: BRAN! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.48am]: Well… what’s his name :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.49am]: Yeah come on spill! What’s he like? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.49am]: You guys are the worst! His name is Jon if you must know!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.49am]: How long has it been?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.50am]: Just over 2 months now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.51am]: 2 months of you not telling us…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arya [9.51am]: The betrayal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.51am]: Awwww its so cute!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.51am]: Jon and Robb 4eva &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa [9.51am]: Omg I’m so referring to you both as Jobb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.52am]: … </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robb [9.52am]: Just for that, you guys can wait till Facetime for anymore information! See you guys at 5.30!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robb chuckled as he muted his notifications and continued playing his game. God, he was not ready for the ‘new boyfriend’ questions. He loved his parents and they meant well but they, meaning his mum, had a habit of being a tad overbearing. However, this was slightly different. Jon was no stranger to the Starks. Even if it had been about five or six years since he’d seen Robb’s dad. This wouldn’t be like bringing a stranger into the fray, his dad and Jon’s mother grew up together and were as close as siblings. Maybe this would be a much less painful experience. Jon eventually came back into the room and laid on the sofa, his back resting against Robb’s arm. Robb quickly saved his game, paused it and repositioned himself so Jon’s back would now be resting against his chest.</p><p>“Hey babe, have you told your parents about us yet?” Robb said as he rested his back on the arm of the sofa.</p><p>“Well, they know I have a boyfriend, but I haven’t told them that it’s mum’s precious godson that I’m dating.” He chuckled. “What about yours?”</p><p>“Well, Bran dropped me in it, so they know I have a boyfriend and we’re having a family FaceTime today, so no doubt I’m gonna get questioned.” Robb sighed. “So, I thought… how do you feel about showing your face? I know my dad would be chuffed to see you again, and the look on his face when he realises we’re dating will be priceless.”</p><p>Jon laughed as he reached his arm back and ran his hand through Robb’s auburn locs. “Yeah, sure! It’ll be nice to talk to Uncle Ned again.”</p><p>“Also, my sisters are dying to know more about you. They hate me for not saying anything.”</p><p>“God, Sansa and Arya are grown women now… Arya was three the last time I saw her.” Jon said. “Okay, I’ll go onto the Stark chopping block, however, after you need to join me on FaceTime with <em>my</em> parents!” He grinned.</p><p>“Oh my god, the last time I saw Aunt Lya, I was 14.”</p><p>“Before the muscles and the facial hair? I’m sure she’d still recognise her godson’s lovely face. Maybe it’s not as cute as it was before…”</p><p>“Shove off.” Robb laughed before kissing his shoulder. “Yeah, I’d love to talk to your parents. Makes it all feel real doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Wow, you really are an artist. You’re so dramatic!” Jon cackled. “We’ve already met each other’s parents!”</p><p>“Yeah, but they know me as your mum’s godson, not your boyfriend! It’s different! I know it’s gonna be very different on my end.”</p><p>“Oh god, what have I agreed to?”</p><p>“It’s nothing serious! Its just… let’s just say my mum’s reaction to me coming out was… interesting.” Robb cringed.</p><p>“Oh boy...”</p><p>“I guess she just couldn’t take that her golden boy not only didn’t want to join the Stark business, but he also liked guys not girls.” He chuckled. “She’s gotten over it, but she can be really overbearing with all the questions whenever I’ve let her meet anyone I’ve dated.”</p><p>“Sounds rough.” Jon said sympathetically as he grabbed Robb’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “My parents are pretty free spirited, so they welcomed me as I was. My older brother, Aegon, didn’t get the ‘bi thing’ at first, but he loved me regardless and became really protective. If anyone said anything remotely ignorant to me, he’d be the first one to fight for me. Funny since we didn’t have the best relationship when we were younger.” He chuckled. “I guess he always blamed me for Dad and his mum splitting up. I kind of get why he was so mad, dad left his mother, Rhaenys and him, then Dad moved to Scotland for a new woman who he now loved and was engaged too. It can’t have been easy, his mum died which is why we ended up moving to London. Dad didn’t want to uproot their lives anymore, but Aegon? He was just so hostile when we were kids. My sister was better, but he wanted nothing to do with me. I didn’t see him for three years once I hit 13, and he left to go to some fancy college.” Jon said with a sad frown. “Looking back now, there were times I <em>really</em> could have used my big brother, but you can’t change the past.”</p><p>Robb held him tighter. “How did you two get close again?”</p><p>“Well, I came out to the world when I was 16 and… well teenagers are evil, and some of us aren’t tall, big guys so we get messed with.”</p><p>“Hey that’s not- “</p><p>“So, one day at the end of the school they all just jumped me. It was awful, I remember being pushed down to the ground and a bunch of people just kicking the shit out of me. When they finished their fun, I tried to make it home and randomly, Aegon drives by me and notices me. As you can imagine, I look a right state, so he tries to clean me up and I tell him what happened, even the bi part because I already feel like he doesn’t like me so what’s the difference if he pushes me out of his car?” Jon shrugged. “He just looked at me all confused but instead of asking any questions about my sexuality, he asked me for the names of people who attacked me.”</p><p>“As he fucking should!” Robb cut in. “If anyone messed with my little siblings, I would make them regret it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I didn’t feel like indirectly putting my brother in jail, so I told him I didn’t see any faces. He knew I was lying but he didn’t push, instead he called Dad and said I was staying at his place for a few hours. Those few hours were the first time it felt like I had a brother in more than just name. He was 19 at this point so I guess he mellowed out, he even apologised for his past behaviour. Ever since then, Aegon has been pretty great, he even ended up finding some of the ringleaders of the attack… they never troubled me again after that.” He laughed.</p><p>“I’m glad he finally got his act together.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too. We’ve been close as ever since. By the way, expect the shovel talk from him at some point.” Jon chuckled.</p><p>“Shovel talk!?” Robb blurted. “You’re 24!? There’s no need!”</p><p>“Complain all you want, babe. It’s gonna happen!”</p><p>Robb huffed with annoyance, Jon just laughed at him and kissed his hand softly. “Can we stay at mine tonight? I don’t feel like bringing all my equipment back here after rehearsal.”</p><p>“I mean, sure. But do you really have to go to rehearsal today? You just had a gig last night?” Robb frowned.</p><p>“Yes, Robb. We’re gonna be recording Colours soon, we need to go over some extra parts. We’ve only played it as a live song, not as a full production.”</p><p>“Sounds long, feel like you’d have more fun with me.” Robb murmured as he started kissing along Jon’s neck.</p><p>“Robb…” Jon said with slight gasp.</p><p>Robb hushed him. “Relax.” He continued to plant kisses along the dark-haired man’s neck. He could hear Jon’s breaths coming quicker and his moan when Robb bit down on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m still going to rehearsal.” Jon groaned.</p><p>Robb hummed as his hands slowly travelled down Jon’s body before cupping Jon’s growing bulge. “Are you sure you are?” He smirked.</p><p>Jon squirmed in Robb’s hold trying to get any friction he could from his boyfriend’s hand. He leaned his head back as Robb kept kissing along the side of his neck as he stroked him through his sweatpants. Robb relished in the groans he received from the man. He took a chance and slid his hand into Jon’s sweatpants, still making sure he showed some restraint by not slipping into his boxers. Jon didn’t protest, he only seemed to moan louder as Robb stroked his length through his boxers. It only just dawned on Robb that he actually hadn’t seen <em>all </em>of Jon, nor had Jon seen all of him. It somehow made everything even more intense and hotter.</p><p>“Fuck, Robb.” He grunted. “I just showered…”</p><p>Robb hummed in delight. “You could always shower again… with me.”</p><p>Robb continued his pleasuring of Jon for a while longer before Jon pulled away and stood up. Robb pouted as Jon tried to catch his breath, face red and hair messy.</p><p>“Jesus, Robb.” He panted. “You’re something else.”</p><p>“Jon…” Robb whined as he pouted harder.</p><p>“Babe, as fun as that was, we’ve already paid for this rehearsal time.” He bent down and kissed Robb on his forehead. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, there’s no rush.” Robb smiled. “I’m gonna take a shower, want me to drive you to rehearsal?”</p><p>“You don’t mind?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Course not.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Robb had picked up Jon from rehearsal and drove them back to Jon’s place. As Jon was putting away his equipment, Robb laid on the sofa. He knew his family would be calling soon and for some reason he was nervous. Sure, Jon knew his family, but what if his mum decided to do her overbearing thing and Jon decided he couldn’t deal with that. He <em>really </em>liked Jon, he wanted this to work and sure, if Jon couldn’t handle his family then there was no point in taking their relationship further, but it would be a shame if yet another one of his relationships went down the drain.</p><p>Just then, his phone started to ring. He sighed and brushed his hair back before answering. On the screen appeared his parents and all of his siblings.</p><p>“Hey guys!” He said with a wave.</p><p>“Ah, so he remembers us!” Sansa said, sarcastically.</p><p>“Ha, ha, ha.”</p><p>“How are you, sweetie?” His mum asked.</p><p>“I’m good.” He smiled. “Really good actually! I’ve had a lot of work lately; things are going really well.”</p><p>“That’s great, Robb!” His dad affirmed. “We’re really proud of you, you know that right?”</p><p>“Thanks Dad.” Robb smiled. Part of him still felt his parents were disappointed in his career choices so to hear that they were proud always made him feel more at ease.</p><p>“Are you coming back home for Christmas?” Rickon chimed in.</p><p>“Ticket already bought.” Robb said with a smile. “Like I said, things are going well for me. I should be down on the 20<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, show off. This good year better leqd to some good presents.” Arya said with an eyeroll.</p><p>“How was your birthday?” His mother asked.</p><p>“Not bad actually, didn’t do much.” Robb shrugged. “Went for dinner.”</p><p>“Oh, did anyone in particular take you?” Sansa chimed in with an innocent smile.</p><p>Robb glared at where her video was on the screen. “Maybe I did.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Arya chimed in. “Do tell!?”</p><p>Robb groaned. “Okay, mum, dad. I know that you may have heard that I’m seeing someone-”</p><p>“Once again, I am so sorry!” Bran cut in.</p><p>“You’ve done enough!” Robb exclaimed. “But yes, I have a boyfriend and… he’s really nice, and I really like him. Sorry, I didn’t tell you guys. I was planning to tell you in person when I came down.”</p><p>“Stop being ridiculous boy, we don’t feel anyway about that.” Ned huffed. “As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”</p><p>“I am happy, really happy.”</p><p>“Aww, look how red he’s going.” Sansa mocked.</p><p>Robb groaned, leave it to his sister to point that out and make him turn an even brighter red. Jon watched him from the kitchen and mouthed ‘Are you okay?’ to which Robb nodded.</p><p>“Do you guys wanna meet him? I’m actually at his place now.” His family nodded, some more eagerly than others and Robb beckoned him over. “So, meet Jon everyone.”</p><p>Jon edged his face into the camera view and gave a small wave. “Hi everyone.”</p><p>Ned’s head tilted as his face came closer to his screen. “Is that?”</p><p>“Hey Uncle Ned.” Jon grinned.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It went better than Robb thought it would. As soon as his parents realised Jon was the boyfriend they had heard about the mood eased instantly. His dad and mum had so many questions for Jon that they pretty much forgot about Robb, but he didn’t mind. His family approved of his relationship and that was all that mattered.</p><p>Jon hugged the red-head tightly and smiled. “See? That wasn’t so bad was it? I think they love me more than you!”</p><p>“Watch it!” Robb smirked as he hugged him back. “I guess that couldn’t have gone better. Even mum approves.”</p><p>“How could she not? I’m so charming and loveable.” Jon grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Robb rolled his eyes as he kissed Jon on the cheek. The two embraced further until Jon felt a vibration from his pocket. He pulled away from Robb and quickly looked at his phone, raising an eyebrow before answering the call. He held the phone a reasonable distance from his face. On the screen appeared a woman with dark hair and eyes the same shade as Jon’s.</p><p>“Hey mum?”</p><p>“Where is he!?” She asked sternly.</p><p>“Well, that’s a funny way to say hello.” He huffed.</p><p>“Where is my handsome Godson!?”</p><p>Robb leaned over so he was in camera view. “Hey Auntie Lya.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“So, Ned wasn’t joking then? He’s the boyfriend!?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, hope you’re not calling to tell us how much you disapprove.” Jon smirked.</p><p>“Are you crazy!? This is wonderful! I get to reconnect with my favourite Godson!” She smiled warmly. “You know, when Ygritte and Tormund said your boyfriend’s name was Robb, I never even thought- “</p><p>“Wait, Ygritte and Tormund? When did you speak to them!?”</p><p>“They came round for dinner last Sunday.” She said matter of factly.</p><p>“Mum!”</p><p>“I can’t help that I make a wonderful roast and I’m cooler than you!”</p><p>“This is amazing.” Robb grinned.</p><p>“Not a word out of you!” Jon said with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, Jon’s mum finally hung up the phone. She was ecstatic that her ‘two favourite boys’ had hooked up, recalling how they were as thick as thieves when they were growing up. She had wasted no time inviting them for dinner and Robb accepted without a second thought, she was so warm and inviting, just like he always remembered. Although Jon’s dad wasn’t there for Robb to speak to, he felt significantly more at ease than he had before.</p><p>“So… we met the parents, feel better?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Well, I still haven’t met your dad yet.”</p><p>Jon groaned loudly. “You’re impossible!” He said without any bite. “Want me to order some Chinese?”</p><p>Robb grinned before kissing Jon softly on the lips. “Go on.”</p><p>Jon quickly kissed him back before turning his focus to his phone. Robb watched his boyfriend tap the screen and smiled softly, now the worry of his parents was gone, he could only think of how much further he and Jon could go. They would be apart for the Christmas and New Year break, much to Jon’s dismay, but after that, who knew? Robb usually tried to stop his mind from planning the future of his relationships but with Jon, it was easy for his mind to wonder. What would they do for valentine’s day? What about Jon’s birthday? Their first anniversary? Would they move in together perhaps? Robb knew he could be jumping the shark here, he and Jon could easily be a short-lived thing that ended up in the two just being friends, or worse, never speaking, but could he be blamed for these fantasies when he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next part of this was meant to come out on Valentine's Day so yes, its going to be an even more loved up story lol. Oh and its my first ever 5 Things+1 fic so I'm pretty excited to see how that goes. It should be up in the upcoming weeks!</p><p> </p><p>Comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!<br/>Please stay safe! The virus is still out there and she's a nasty girl!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>